


Ландыши

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Soulmates, Swearing, Witch Curses, mentions Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway, mentions Iris West/Eddie Thawne
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Барри всегда хотел узнать, кто его соулмейт. Как говорится — осторожней с желаниями, они могут сбыться. И не факт, что так, как тебе хочется.
Kudos: 1





	Ландыши

Барри всегда хотелось узнать, кто его соулмейт. Поиски его Аллен-младший начал ещё в пору цветущей юности, когда стал ходить в школьную секцию по боксу.  
К слову, уже тогда он понял, что Айрис судьбой ему не предназначена — её сакура на смуглой коже явно цвела для кого-то другого. Впрочем, Барри и не надеялся на что-либо подобное — он уже успел свыкнуться с тем, что с судьбой у них напряжёнка в отношениях.  
В колледже ему было не до поисков — зловредный препод по физической культуре не давал ему ни мгновения тишины и спокойствия. «Аллен, почему форма не поглажена?», «Аллен, даже хромой ишак бежит быстрее!», «Аллен, чего так долго? Улитку проглотили?», «Аллен, я вам сейчас этот палец оторву и засуну в...» — словом, свободного времени этот вредный старикашка ему не давал от слова совсем. Барри даже, мысленно моля небеса об отрицательном ответе, проверил его на соулмейт-сходство — нуль целых нуль миллионных совпадения. Тогда Барри впервые ушёл в запой от счастья.  
После колледжа Аллен устроился работать судмедэкспертом в местную полицию. Работа эта была напряжённая и тяжёлая, но зато с полицейскими базами данных Барри стало легче вести поиски предназначенного ему судьбой соулмейта. Тот, к слову, брал уроки скрытности, похоже, у «птицы счастья завтрашнего дня» — как бы Барри не старался, соулмейт не искался. Создавалось впечатление, будто Вселенная в день рождения Аллена-младшего решила постебаться и не прикрепила к нему никакую пару. «И так сойдёт» — махнула она своей бескрайней дланью и перевела взгляд на более перспективные задачи.  
Барри было двадцать шесть лет. Он хотел девушку-соулмейта, тачку детей, дом на холме (ну или вообще где-нибудь, лишь бы свой!)... Однако все эти мечты ещё не были реализованы — а судя по удачливости Аллена, начнут реализовываться повезёт если через пару... десятков лет.  
В общем, Барри смирился, что в этот мир пришёл одиноким бобылём. Видно, это его судьба.

Циско в шестьсот шестьдесят шестой раз принёс ему «удачливый пончик желаний». По байкам, которые травили в СТАР-лабс, этот пончик исполнял желание вкусившего его.   
Барри всегда заказывал одно и то же, мучающее его с детства, — найти, наконец-то, свой соулмейт. А там уж сделать ей предложение и счастливо создать семью.  
Циско закатил глаза, в шестьсот шестьдесят шестой раз услышав про «соулмейтов».  
— Что будешь делать, если это окажется какая-нибудь страшила? Всё же женишься? — поинтересовался он.  
— Конечно, раз уж она предназначена мне судьбой, — пожал плечами Барри, на супер-скорости жуя пончик.  
— Смело, — оценил Циско. — Я бы не рискнул.  
— Что «не рискнул»? Франциско Рамон, ты опять чего-то учудил? — Кейтлин словно из-под земли появилась и кинула на друга взгляд-подозреваку. Её можно было понять — на прошлой неделе Рамон по пьяни создал оружие, побеждающее супер-Флэшей, а потом по пьяни же проиграл его в карты кому-то — кому именно, околдованное винными парами сознание решило не запоминать.  
Циско принялся успокаивать Сноу всеми доступными способами. Барри смахнул крошки на пол. Он чувствовал необычайный прилив сил. И нет, Флэш, сидящий где-то внутри него, был тут не при чём — просто, видно, количество съеденных пончиков настраивало на оптимистичный лад. И Аллен поспешил им воспользоваться.  
— Доброго утречка, доктор Уэллс! — он пробежал мимо вкатившего в комнату Гаррисона, на ходу надевая алый костюм. — Пойду, прошвырнусь по городу. Авось нарушителя какого поймаю.  
— Будьте осторожны, мистер Аллен! — крикнул ему вдогонку Уэллс. Когда Флэша след простыл, он обернулся и сурово посмотрел на своих подчинённых. — Так, теперь вы. Кто брал прототип криопушки в пятой лаборатории?  
— Он!  
— Ябеда!  
«Доброе утро такое доброе», — вздохнув, подумал Уэллс. Трудовой день в СТАР-лабс начался, как всегда, спокойно.

Барри нарезал по городу круги, овалы, трапеции и прочие геометрические фигуры. Как назло, в Централ-сити было на редкость спокойно. Ни одного более-менее достойного Флэша преступления. Никаких катастроф. Даже карманники сидели в своих логовах и не отсвечивали — очевидно, приходили в себя после бурного уик-энда.  
Барри снял пару-тройку котят с деревьев и заскучал. Энергия оптимизма и веры в что-то необыкновенное на сегодня переполняла его, вот только слить её было некуда. Ещё раз оббежав главную площадь, Аллен вздохнул и бросился по набережной, снизив скорость до среднестатистического авто и лениво поглядывая на лижущие песок волны.  
— Блять, алый, берегись!!!  
Барри вздрогнул, когда его настиг громоподобный рёв. Что ж, скуку как рукой сняло. Ведь где Снарт и КО, там трэш, эпик и криопушка. А попадать под струю абсолютнонулевого льда не хотелось.  
Впрочем, Снарт в него, что удивительно, не целился. Когда Барри резко затормозил, то увидел несущуюся на него струю огня. От «дружелюбных» пламенных атак Мика Аллен научился уходить ещё... давно, в общем. Только на этот раз атака была хаотично-неспланированной даже по меркам миньона Снарта.  
Барри увернулся. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. Когда струя изменила тактику и практически разумно тупо загнала его в тупик между деревьями, Аллен уверился, что стреляет не Мик. Слишком примитивно для него.  
— Какого чёрта, Снарт?! — рассерженно завопил он, на полной скорости пройдя сквозь дуб и принявшись нарезать кривые квадраты по набережной.  
— Не мы! — односложно ответил главный преступный гений Централ-сити. Он спрятался за лавку у самого причала и держал криопушку наизготове, готовясь в любой момент применить «тактику атакующего льда».   
— А кто? Огнепушка обрела разум и решила захватить мир?! — Барри совершил обманный маневр и юркнул в куст возле лавки, за которой замер Снарт.  
— Блять, Флэш, ты «Эру Альтрона» пересмотрел? Не неси хрень. У неё просто батарейки чуть сплавились, сцепление коротнуло... Не знаю, в общем, эта штука сошла с ума!  
— Вижу! — Барри напрягся, когда струя огня начала поворачиваться в его сторону. Становиться шашлыком не входило в топ его желаний на сегодня. — Сейчас разберёмся. Дай сюда криопушку! — Снарт, поколебавшись, протянул ему своё любимое ледяное оружие.  
Барри схватил его и, петляя зайцем, бросился в атаку. К счастью, оптимистичная энергия ещё не успела раствориться в пессимистичном теле, и спидстер показывал чудеса скорости. Заморозив огнепушку в ледяной куб, он вернул оружие Снарту и мрачно осмотрел себя.  
— Блять! — позволил себе крепкое словцо он. — Циско за этот костюм распотрошит и сожрёт без майонеза.  
— Кто? Тот длинноволосый шкет-заучка? — Снарт скептически фыркнул. — Нашёл, кого бояться, Флэш.  
— Это при вас он заучка, а в СТАР-лабс, со своими, вылитый Терминатор! Хартли даже решился подкорректировать своё соулмейт-тату, лишь бы не быть его парой, — доверительно рассказал тайну века Барри. Почему-то Снарт всегда вызывал в нём желание рассказать всё на свете, вплоть до того, какие шорты в моде у копов и почём среди учёных высококалорийные батончики. Разумеется, Аллен боролся с этим тупым желанием, но иногда просто не мог сдержаться. Как сейчас, например.  
Циско точно убьёт его. Не за костюм, так за разговоры о Хартли. Который, кстати, вернулся на следующий же день. Без нового тату, зато с тортиком.  
— Ну раз уж такое дело, то идём в логово. Посидишь на нашем кресле, пока твоя обожаемая форма разок прокрутится в машинке, — ехидно предложил Снарт.  
— Издеваешься, что ли? Чтобы я, да в ваше логово!.. Тебя перенести или сам доедешь?  
Тратить бензин Снарт, естественно, не стал. Путешествовать на скорости Флэша было, конечно, неприятно, но зато бесплатно. Чего не скажешь о ценах за полный бак. Легче нанять спидстера и кормить его специальным энергетическим шоколадом — и то дешевле выйдет.  
— На, держи, — Снарт протянул Аллену относительно чистую простынь, и тот замотался в неё с головой, оставив снаружи лишь рот и глаза. Вовремя — Мик к этому моменту уже вытошнил на улице всё, что было (не переносил он эти стремительные перемещения, но машины своей не имел, а ногами идти было впадлу) и вернулся в логово.  
— Через пятнадцать минут будет готово, — возвестил Снарт, снова войдя в комнату. — Мик, тебе тоже следует переодеться. Пахнешь, как макак.  
— Кто бы говорил, повелитель мартышек, — пробурчал под нос Тепловая Волна, но послушно скинул с себя подкопчённую одежду, оставив лишь — чтобы не превращать логово в филиал порно — цветастые трусы в мелкий пожар.  
Барри же вовсю уставился на его спину, на мгновение даже потеряв связь с реальностью. Мику не особо понравился полный ахуевания взгляд, и он бросил в Аллена носком.  
— Эй, молниеносный! Прекрати пялится, как на путану у вокзала! Здесь тебе не стриптиз-бар, имей совесть! — рявкнул он.  
Барри отвёл взгляд, тупо уставившись на старый скособоченный комод у стены. Он был шоке — там, где у каждого стояло соулмейт-тату, у Мика «разросся» красивый чёрно-белый ландыш.  
Совсем, как у Барри.  
«Блять, судьба, ты пьяна, отоспись нафиг!» — Аллен мотнул головой, потёр глаза и осторожно зыркнул на широкую спину Мика. Ландыш никуда не убежал.  
На Барри напал приступ истеричного и неудержимого хохота.  
«Ну что, Аллен! Первое слово дороже второго. Давай, предлагай ему руку и... что там ещё предлагают в таких случаях? Лично мне не помешало бы валидола! Надо же — мало того, что это мужик, так ещё и Мик! Рехнуться можно!..»  
— Чего ржёшь, Флэш? Мозги расплавил, что ль? — Снарт подозрительно посмотрел на явно неадекватного героя Централ-сити и, в свою очередь, разделся.  
Хохот Аллена тут же прекратился, ибо Барри банально подавился. На спине Снарта также были ландыши! Точно такие же, как у него или у Мика!  
«Как так? Так можно? Нет, конечно нет, я точно рехнулся нафиг!»  
— Куда он делся нахуй? — Снарт оглядел пустое кресло и поморщился. — Только что здесь ржал ведь...  
— А хз, упиздил куда-то! — махнул рукой Мик. Перемещения Флэша его мало интересовали — лишь бы не мешался в преступных деяниях. — Какой-то странный он.  
— Это точно, — рассеяно ответил Снарт, думая о странном поведении алого спидстера.  
И чем ему их татуировки не угодили? По мнению Снарта, вышло мило. Конечно, у него был дерьмовый вкус и своё понятие «милоты», но ландыши были вполне себе невинным тату. Что Аллена так рассмешило? Неужто он тоже... бил тату у того же мастера? Надо будет поинтересоваться при встрече...

— И на ком женишься, счастливчик?  
— Прошу тебя, Циско — отъебись!  
— Не отъебусь! Ты кокнул мой костюм, поэтому я кокну твои нервы. Око за око, знаешь ли...  
— Не заставляй меня делать твоего Хартли вдовцом, Циско! Мало мне двух мужиков-преступников-соулмейтов...  
— Кто-то утром был менее разборчив в выборе соулмейта.  
— Я не гей!  
— А я говорил разве...  
Доктор Уэллс вздохнул и тихо улыбнулся, вспомнив эту дневную перебранку между Циско и Барри. К слову, первый спокойно отнёсся к потере костюма — давно сконструировал новый и только и ждал какого-нибудь фатального случая для старого. Правда, ехидничал Рамон до последнего, пока глаза Барри не заискрили от спидфорса. Тогда лишь Циско поумерил пыл. Немного. На одну десятую доли.  
На Централ-сити наползла тёмная ночная прохлада. Все люди расползлись по своим домам и логовам, отдыхая после тяжёлого дня.  
Доктор Уэллс дождался, пока все члены остаточного СТАР-лабс покинут здание, и зашёл в Хранилище Времени, где с наслаждением встал с каталки и размял затекшие мышцы.  
Худшее решение для спидстера — долгое время не совершать движений. Сила скорости очень не любит, когда ей пренебрегают. А Уэллс не собирался её лишаться.  
Дом, в котором Барри снимал квартиру, находился на другом конце города. Гаррисон с удовольствием пробежался по ночному городу, наслаждаясь свободой. Он провибрировал в квартиру Барри и бесшумно подошёл к его кровати, некоторое время любуясь спокойным спящим Алленом.  
Он был прекрасен всегда — что сейчас, что тогда... в далёком 2021 году. Уэллс рассеяно улыбнулся и поправил сползшее одеяло.  
— Прекрасных снов, Флэш. Клянусь, когда-нибудь ты найдёшь меня. Но не сейчас, — тихо прошептал он, покидая квартиру.  
Дольше оставаться он не мог — соулмейт-тату начинало жечь. А Гаррисон не хотел, чтобы Барри почувствовал это и проснулся.  
Ведь их тату были одинаковыми и — в отличие от Снарта и КО — настоящими.  
Цветущие ландыши...


End file.
